harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan gets a surprise
A surprise is good for Dylan as his house is rebuilt and remodeled, and another surprise is bad for Molly, when she is called on her evil actions against Erica! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Erica was humiliated on television by an anonymous woman who was hired by Molly Wainwright. Erica, however, took the woman and her malevolent benefactor to task and humiliated THEM! Dylan was working on some legal papers for Harper Industries. As one of the legal counsels of the company, he worked on things to help with the legal team, as there were major lawyers who handled suits. As Dylan was a Harper, he wouldn't be effective against those who sue the comapny. Meanwhile, Alex and the rest of the family were talking at the Harper Mansion. "I think this will be a wonderful surprise for Dylan," Alex grinned. "How are we going to convince him to stay while we take care of things?" "I think the work he has will take care of that," Michael said, "we'll call him after it's all done." Meanwhile, while Dylan was working hard, everyone in the Harper family was moving things, and despite the record cold, was building a new house on the same lot as the old one. At the end of the day, with everyone working hard, and getting the house rebuilt, things were done. "Fantastic work, everyone," Alex smiled. "I think he will love this." "I'll get Dylan," Sheila grinned, "June and Marjorie went to the grocery store to stock up on food; and Rose went to get some linens from the house. Aileen and Angela went to get some towels." Dylan was finished up and then he saw his cousin, Sheila Watkins, standing in the door, smiling. "What's going on, girl?" Dylan smiled, "Is everything all right?" "I am under orders to blindfold you, dear," she grinned, "and to take you home." Sheila drove Dylan's car back to the Attleboro Avenue house. When she got there, she, Erica and Shelby helped lead Dylan to the portico. "It smells nice," Dylan said, "like it seems new." "I think we can remove the blindfold now," June said, smiling. Alex removed the blindfold, and Dylan was surprised, when he saw the new house, and how wonderful it is. "Wow," Dylan whispered, his eyes wide, and tears falling, "how did you do that?" "We have been working on it all this time," Michael smiled, "we knew that things had been hard with all your work, and all. The whole family got together on this." "I love it," Dylan said, a big smile on his face, "the place looks fantastic!" "I am glad you love it, honey," Erica smiled, "you've all been there for me, during all my troubles, and I thought it would be wonderful to do something nice for you." "There is something even more special upstairs," Anyssa smiled, "this was from me and Susannah." Dylan was surprised with the new home office. Anyssa and Susannah, the latter herself a lawyer, had worked together on decorating a spare room on the second floor to function as a home office for him. Anyssa had brought a nice desk at a office supply store in the mall; she also got a computer and printer for him; Susannah had gotten him some law books, dealing with corporate law, thanks to her and her father, Sam Lucas, also a lawyer. The bedroom was redone, thanks to Alex, and his family. They got a new bed; a new paint job in the bedroom; and more Care Bears, thanks to Anyssa, who originally got them for Dylan and her friends; the new linens were courtesy of the linen closets at the Mansion. Everything was worked out, and the house looked spectacular. Then and there, they had a housewarming party. The entire town came to it, and it was a sensational time. Meanwhile, a sulking Molly was sitting on her cot and burned with rage. "HOW DARE THOSE STUPID HARPERS!" she screamed, "THAT DAMNED ERICA IMPALED ME WITH MY LITTLE JOKE AGAINST HER! CAN'T SHE TAKE A DAMNED JOKE?!" "Your 'joke' almost cost my sister not just her job but her career," Veronica snapped at her, "how can you only think of yourself at a time like this?!" "I can, because I am sweet Molly Wainwright!" she raged, "I will NOT rest until I get those Harpers back for making me look like a fool!" "You ARE a fool!" Veronica screamed back, "You think you are all that, and you aren't anything! And well you know it!" Veronica stormed off. Molly slunk down on her cot. "Damned bitch!" Molly muttered, "I'll make certain she pays!" What will happen next? *With their new house all finished, how will Dylan enjoy working at home? *Molly's hatred towards Veronica takes a newer depth! Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila